


Never Touch a Prop That Isn't Yours

by sophh



Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Disagreement, F/M, Fremione - Freeform, Theatre!AU, been wanting to write stage manager!Hermione for ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Hermione is stage-managing a production of The Importance of Being Earnest, and her biggest rule has just been broken—well, almost. And by the cute actor she's been eyeing, no less...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945717
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Never Touch a Prop That Isn't Yours

"Don't touch that," Hermione snapped, pointing her pen at Fred. 

Fred jumped and quickly backed away from the silver cigarette case with his hands up. "All hail our glorious stage manager," he grinned. 

Hermione tamped down the butterflies in her stomach that had been summoned by his smile. She had a job to do, after all. "First of all, my name is Hermione. Second of all, my biggest rule is—"

"'Never touch a prop that isn't yours,'" Fred finished. "I know, I know. I just couldn't help it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't _believe_ how often I hear that from actors." 

"I just think it's stupid that _that's_ your biggest rule," Fred continued.

Hermione nearly dropped her clipboard. Fred might be cute, but that was just unforgivable. No one questioned her rules. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he said, smirking slightly. "I think that there are other, more important rules that should really take priority over that one." 

Hermione was not about to take the redhead's bait. Instead, she countered, "Well, _I_ think that your opinion doesn't really matter." 

Fred pressed a hand to his heart—ever the actor, even when he wasn't onstage—and gave her a wounded look. "Now that's just rude, love." 

"Again, my name is Hermione, and I—" Hermione could hear the telltale crackle that meant someone was trying to communicate with her through her headset. She quickly adjusted the earpiece and realized that it was the lighting designer. "I'm sorry, what did you say, sir? Oh, right, I'll make a note of that. Thank you!" She turned back to Fred. "Don't let me catch you touching any props that aren't yours, or else."

"Or else what?" Fred challenged. "And how do you know I wasn't reaching for that tray—which _is_ my prop, as I'm sure you well know—anyway?" 

Hermione took a deep breath and counted to ten in her head. She was not going to let this actor break her. "We both know full well that you were looking at the cigarette case, Fred. And I don't think you want to know what the consequences would be." 

Fred took a step towards her. "Maybe I don't care about the consequences." 

Hermione bit her lip. Most actors knew better than to test the stage manager, but Fred wasn't most actors. He had made it abundantly clear that the only reason he was even doing _The Importance of Being Earnest_ was because his mother was the costume designer.

"If you're not going to respect me, then maybe you shouldn't be in the show," she said at last. 

Fred's eyebrows went up. "I have the utmost respect for you, madam stage manager—I mean, Hermione." He made a sweeping bow in her direction, and she let out an unwitting giggle. 

"I'm glad to hear it," she said, flustered. 

"So are you allowed to date the actors, or is that like a conflict of interest or something?" Fred asked suddenly. 

Hermione blinked at the abrupt topic change, certain that she must have misheard him. "I beg your pardon?"

"I asked if you're allowed to date actors in the shows you work on," Fred repeated. 

"Oh." Hermione blushed. "Erm, that's never come up, but even if I could, I wouldn't."

Fred's eyes were thoughtful as he gazed at her. "Really? Why not?"

"Why hasn't it come up, or why wouldn't I date an actor in one of my shows?" Hermione's stomach was doing the butterfly thing again, and she had to force herself to look calmly back at the redhead. 

"Both," he said, shrugging. 

"I don't know why it hasn't come up," Hermione said, trying to sound nonchalant. In truth, she thought that it might have something to do with her bossy personality, but she wasn't about to tell Fred that. "As for why I wouldn't date an actor, well... it'd be pretty awkward if things went south between us, wouldn't it?"

"But suppose they didn't," Fred persisted. "You could be working with the love of your life and have absolutely no idea because you're not willing to pursue it!"

Hermione frowned as she mulled over his words. "I suppose you have a point," she finally conceded. 

"Yeah? Then how would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" Fred said, smiling widely. 

Hermione could feel her pulse quicken. "Dinner—"

"Tomorrow night," Fred elaborated. "We could go after rehearsal."

Hermione sighed. As tempting as a date with Fred sounded, she wasn't willing to take the risk. "I'm sorry, Fred, but the answer is no. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should really head to the lighting booth. I think there's an issue with a lighting cue during one of the scene changes that needs ironing out." 

With that, she began to walk away from him, certain that she would never be able to face him again. 

"That's fine," Fred called after her. "I'll win you over one of these days." 

Hermione shook her head, but she was unable to keep her lips from tugging upwards in a small smile. She was in for an interesting few months, that was for sure. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm still fairly new to writing AUs and this pairing, so let me know how I did!


End file.
